The introduction and accelerating use of the Internet has resulted in an explosion of both the quantity and availability of personal information. Unfortunately, since the Internet is largely unregulated, there is no assurance that all this information is accurate or reliable, and often the source of the data is not even ascertainable. Additionally, unless particular precautions are taken, anything sent via the Internet is subject to interception and misuse. These joint concerns for data reliability and data protection can be combined into a multifaceted concept of a trusted information utility. Data reliability or trustworthiness is present if the data is accurate and can be authenticated and/or corroborated. Trusted utilization is when data is available for access or processing only by those approved by the owner of the data, and assurance of continued command and control according to rules established by the owner is present. Trusted utilization or trusted processing is especially critical when dealing with personal data. Personal information, such as an individual's credit worthiness, medical history, employment background, or lifestyle is now finding its way on to the Internet. It is likely that law enforcement agencies, credit bureaus, landlords, and others will be using this information to assist in making decisions. Since all these groups make decisions that dramatically impact an individual's life, using incorrect data, or information that they shouldn't even have, can be devastating.
Thus, people realize that something must be done to protect a person's personal information and as more individuals join the Internet, there will be more pressure to collect, use, and market the available personal information, and the individual will want to participate in, command, and control this activity. Collectively, these ideas cannot be properly implemented with the Internet tools presently available, and no tool can efficiently incorporate these ideas. Thus, there is a need to provide an Internet utility or tool for the security and exchange of personal information.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to assist in the trusted utilization of personal information on the Internet by 1) providing a mechanism for individuals or entities securely author and encapsulate personal data and processing rules governing the presentation and processing of personal information, while 2) empowering the individual or entity, at will, command and control of their personal information within network computing environments.